


The Movie (Imagine)

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: You’re upset that Dean won’t go to the movies with you, so Sam offers to go in his place.





	The Movie (Imagine)

“Dean, please!” Sam heard you beg as he stepped out of his room.

“No! I don’t want to waste my evening waiting in line to see some crappy movie.”

“It’s not gonna be crappy, you ass! It’s gonna be awesome!”

Sam stopped just short of the main room, peeking out to see what the commotion was about.

“Awesomely crappy,” he teased, chuckling when you huffed and plopped on the couch. “Why don’t you ask someone else?”

“I’ve already asked everyone. You were my last hope.”

Sam’s heart broke at how sad you sounded, he didn’t even notice the hurt he felt at your not having asked him. He would have gladly accepted before the question finished leaving your lips if you had.

“I was your last choice?” he nearly shouted again, sounding genuinely offended. “Yeah, I really wanna go with you now.”

“Don’t be like that, if it were an action movie, you’d have been my first choice.”

This time, Sam did feel the sting. Making as much noise as he could, he stepped out and plastered a smile on his face.

“Morning, guys. What’s up?” He looked between you when you grumbled a ‘nothing’ and sighed, heading back to your room. “What’s that about?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “She’s upset cuz I won’t go to the movies with her.” He gave Sam a scrutinizing look, making the taller man shift uncomfortably. “Why didn’t you agree to go with her?”

Sam exhaled hard, shrugging a shoulder. “She didn’t ask.”

“Ouch. If it makes you feel better, she’s pretty desperate to see whatever’s coming out tonight, so she’ll definitely say yes if you offer to take her as a date.” He waggled his eyebrows at his little brother, having figured out he had feelings for you eons ago.

“No Dean, that doesn’t make me feel better,” he groaned. “Why wouldn’t she ask me?”

Dean shrugged and made his way to the kitchen as Sam followed. “You guys fight or something?”

“No.” He looked down at the counter, making Dean sigh.

“Why don’t you go see if she’s ok? Maybe she just forgot she hadn’t asked you.”

Sam wasn’t convinced, but nodded and made his way to your room anyway. Standing outside your door, he could hear music playing softly and knew this movie was no joke if it had you this upset to miss it. He knocked, opening the door a crack when you didn’t answer. He didn’t know whether to laugh or pull you into a hug when he saw your curled form buried beneath your blankets.

“Bad day?” He could practically hear the pout in your muffled reply. He approached your lump and sat at the edge of your bed, peeling the layers of blankets off your face. “Wanna talk about it?”

You took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “I’ve waited years for this night, even bought the tickets the minute they went on sale, and no one wants to go with me.” You grabbed the blankets and covered yourself again. 

Sam timidly reached for the blankets again, pulling them back slowly. “I can come with you.”

You looked up at him, smiling sadly. “I can’t do that to you, Sam. But thank you.”

“You’re not doing anything. I’m offering, if you want.”

Your eyes searched his face, though he didn’t know what you were looking for. “Really? You’d do that?”

“Well, yeah,” he shrugged. “It’s important to you, so it’s important to me, too.”

Sam hadn’t seen you move, he just felt arms around his neck, and lips, _your_ lips, against his cheek.

“Thank you thank you thank yooooou!” you cried, leaping off the bed. You ran to your dresser and pulled out a change of clothes. “I’m gonna jump in the shower real quick. Thank you so much, Sam, you’re the best! And don’t worry, you can cover your eyes whenever the clown’s on screen. I won’t tell Dean.”

His smile faltered as he watched you run out of the room. Dean hadn’t mentioned anything about a clown.

* * *


End file.
